okkomatrik_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
A Little Pinch Of Reality, A Handful Of Dreams Up
Kristena Julieca worked as hard as she could that year.In his final year at Ghoul high school, he did not lift his head from classes.Even though he was gifted, he never left his job to chance or risk.Sometimes he would study until morning when his eyes were swollen.Not just for the final exams,point's application had been accepted because he was a fairy, and so he was studying for the Academy's rather difficult courses.Her grandmother was worried about her granddaughter.she wanted him to live his life,have fun and fall in love just like her peers, but Kristena Julieca was so obsessed with this academy thing.That Point Academy is not like its own high school, and he knew he could be kicked out at the slightest mistake. One day his friends force him to have fun the hard way. Kristena Julieca: but girls, I have to work.I would find a noble gas that would react with more advanced chemical formulas. Ginger: can't we have a lot of fun at an advanced entertainment center instead? Geeta: I'm sorry, Kristen, but you've never been out except for going to and from school. Kristen Julieca: but my grandmother... Wilhemena: don't make excuses for your grandmother.He already gave us the idea.He's worried about you, too.Hah,here we are! Kristena Julieca: wait a minute...Is this Transilpenyaland? Geeta: we were planning for a long time.You wouldn't object to that, would you? -- Let's go, please!(they start to insist) Kristena Julieca: well,then what do we stand for ?Come on! (They spend an entire day having fun.They go to carnival games quite happily and joyously.) Kristena Julieca: I actually really needed some fun.Thanks a lot, Girls. Kristen,we love you too. --Just. Wilhemena: girls,after this great fun, let's watch a beautiful movie in our favorite cinema... --Just. Ginger:then let's go. (They go to the movies but there was a lock on the door.They ask the tollbooth why.) --They started with this movie theater when they decided to shut down transilpenyaland in point prep.The entire mall will be closed in just 1 Week. -- What!? Ginger: but point prep doesn't have a ruling on Transylpenia.Why are they doing this? --- because of foxtail, the head of the point Committee.He says that the films of young heroes can't be released here.I wish I'd listened to my mother and become an engineer.now I've lost the only job I have. (The girls sadly wait at the bus stop to go home.) Wilhemena: but this is officially unfair. Geeta: technically, they pay that much to watch our horror movies. Ginger: forget it,they're going to kick us out of the places we live.The mall's closure was just the beginning. Kristena Julieca: No... --- What?... Kristena Julieca: no because I'm not going to let that happen.I'm always fighting because if I'm a hero, I make peace between monsters and heroes.If I get point's registration as a hero, we can reopen this place.We just have to believe... Ginger:if the disguise is that effective, I'll be a competent president, and I'll help you even more by hiding that I'm a troll. Geeta and Wilhemena:we have it!!! Kristena Julieca: then we will give these final exams together.(they put their hands together) --1.2.3 The Ghoul girls (they get on the bus laughing and the episode ends:) Kristena Julieca o yıl olabildiğince çok çalıştı.Ghoul lisesindeki son yılında derslerden başını kaldırmadı.Üstün zekalı olmasına rağmen işini asla riske ve şansa bırakmadı.Bazen sabaha kadar gözleri şişinceye kadar ders çalışırdı.Sadece son sınavlara değil,point başvurusu peri olduğu için kabul edilmişti ve bu yüzden akademinin oldukça zor derslerine çalışıyordu.Büyükannesi torunu için endişeleniyordu.onun tıpkı yaşıtları gibi hayatını yaşamasını,eğlenmesini ve aşık olmasını istiyordu ama Kristena Julieca bu akademi olayına çok kafayı takmıştı.Point Akademinin kendi lisesi gibi olmadığını ve en ufak bir hatasında atılabileceğini biliyordu. Bir gün arkadaşları onu zor yolla eğlenmek için zorlarlar. Kristena Julieca:Ama kızlar benim çalışmam gerekiyor.Daha ileri düzey kimya formülleri ile tepkimeye girecek bir soygaz bulacaktım. Ginger:Onun yerine ileri düzey bir eğlence merkezinde bolca eğlensek olmaz mı? Geeta:Kusura bakma Kristen ama okula gidip gelmek dışında hiç dışarı çıkmaz oldun. Kristen Julieca:Ama büyükannem... Wilhemena:Sakın büyükanneni bahane etme.Zaten bize bu fikri o verdi.O da senin için endişeleniyor.Hah,işte geldik! Kristena Julieca:Durun bir dakika...Burası Transilpenyaland mi? Geeta:Uzun zamandık plan yapıyorduk.Buna da itiraz etmezsin herhalde? --Haydi gidelim, lütfen!(diye ısrar etmeye başlarlar) Kristena Julieca:Pekala,o zaman ne duruyoruz ?Haydi! (Bütün bir günü eğlenerek geçirirler.Oldukça mutlu ve neşeli bir şekilde karnaval oyunlarına giderler.) Kristena Julieca:Aslında cidden biraz eğlenmeye ihtiyacım varmış.Çok teşekkürler kızlar. Geeta:Kristen,bizde seni çok seviyoruz. --Aynen. Wilhemena:Kızlar,bu harika eğlenceden sonra en sevdiğimiz sinemada en güzel bir filmi izlesek... --Aynen. Ginger:Gidelim o zaman. (Sinemaya giderler ama kapısında kilit vardı.Gişeciye nedenini sorarlar.) ---Transilpenyaland'i point prep kapatma hükmü verince önce bu sinemadan başladılar.Sadece 1 hafta içerisinde tüm AVM kapanacak. --NE!? Ginger:Ama point prep'in Transilpenya üzerinde bir hükmü yok ki.Neden böyle yapıyorlar? ---point heyeti başkanı Foxtail yüzünden.Dediğine göre kahraman gençlerin filmleri burada yayınlanamazmış.Keşke annemi dinleyip mühendis olsaydım.şimdi elimdeki tek işide kaybettim. (Kızlar üzülerek evlerine gitmek için otobüs durağında beklerler.) Wilhemena:Ama bu resmen haksızlık. Geeta:Teknik olarak bizim korku filmlerinide izlemek için o kadar para ödüyorlar. Ginger:Boşversene,bu gidişle yakında bizi yaşadığımız yerlerdende atacaklar.AVM'nin kapanması sadece bir başlangıçtı. Kristena Julieca:Hayır... ---Ne?... Kristena Julieca:Hayır çünkü buna izin vermeyeceğim.Ben sürekli çelışıyorum çünkü bir kahraman olursam canavarlar ile kahramanlar arasında barış sağlarım.Eğer bir kahraman olarak point tescili alırsam burayı yeniden açabiliriz.Sadece inanmamız yeter... Ginger:Eğer kılık değiştirmek o kadar etkiliyse trol olduğumu saklayarak biraz kendime çeki düzen vererek yetkili bir başkan olurum ve sana daha çok yardımcı olurum. Geeta ve Wilhemena:Bizde!!! Kristena Julieca:O zaman bu son sınavları birlikte vereceğiz.(ellerini birleştirirler) --1,2,3 Gulyabani kızlar(Gülerek otobüse binerler ve bölüm biter:) Category:Season 1 episode 4 Category:Transkript